More That Just A Tailor Justin Gabriel
by Princess Jewels
Summary: A oneshot that I wrote for myself... I hate summaries  HAPPY READING!


_**I do not own WWE Wrestling**_

* * *

><p>"Don't do it Justin, I'm not in the mood," I said as I felt my best friend Justin Gabriel sneaking up on me.<p>

"How did you-," he started a little dumbfounded that I figured out that he was sneaking up on me.

"My Justin senses were tingling," I said sarcastically.

He sat next to me and looked at what I was doing.

"Were you working on the yesterday?" he asked looking on David Otunga's new wrestling trunks which I was hand sewing the sequences on the back.

"Yes," I said looking at my finger which I had poked several times, "My poor, poor finger has gone tough a great ordeal."

He grabbed my hand and kissed my finger. "Better?" he asked.

"No," I said, "When I came from South Africa with you I didn't think I would be sitting for hours sewing sequences to Otunga's trunks."

"I'm sorry Jewels," he said frowning.

I should explain, my name is Jewels and my best friend is Justin Gabriel and we met back in South Africa during the time when he was modeling and bodybuilding. I tailored the outfits and over time Justin and I became friends. Then we hung out outside of the competitions which led to us becoming best friends, and when he went to FCW he brought me along to make his outfits and such and then on to the WWE it was. But I had to work on other peoples' stuff as well.

"It's not your fault Justin," I said.

"You're unhappy though," he said.

I chuckled. "Not really," I said, "My finger's just in pain. So what can I do for you today?"

"I'll need a new suit to wear to the Hall of Fame Ceremony and I thought that I would come to the best," he replied, "If you're not too busy."

"I'm never too busy when it comes to you," I said, "Stand up."

He stood up and I started to take measurements.

"Jewels…if you wanted to feel my thigh all you had to do was ask," he said.

"You see where my arm is?" I questioned, "I could move it up really fast and hit you in the-."

"Iwasjustkiddingpleasedon'thurtme," he said quickly.

"She has you whipped doesn't she?" my co-worker (and my best female friend) Ashley asked walking in.

"No…I just don't want to get hurt," Justin replied.

She chuckled and sat in her chair.

"Someone needs to cut back on their Bobotie (A dish of Malay descent, is like meatloaf with raisins and with baked egg on top, and is often served with yellow rice, sambals, coconut, banana slices, and chutney) intake," I said as I looked at the measuring tape as it was around his waist.

"Are you trying to say something?" he asked.

"Yeah…you gained an inch around the tummy," I said.

He turned and looked at me.

"The tape measure don't lie," I said, "Black or white suit?"

"Black," he replied.

"The shirt?" I asked.

"Black as well," he said.

"That sounds so depressing for the hall of fame," I said.

"Maybe I'll have a date in a beautiful dress to help me stand out," he said, "I'll see you later Jewels, Ash."

"Bye," Ash and I said.

I sat down and picked David's trunk's back up.

"You ever going to tell him," Ashley asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Tell him what?" I asked.

"That you know," she started, "That you love him."

"I can't," I said.

"Sure you can," she said, "You love him right…there's no feeling greater than love and you just can't hide it forever."

"I've loved him since the day we met," I said, "Sweet, handsome, a gentleman, funny-."

"I get it," she said.

"Sorry," I apologized, "But he's a superstar. I'm nothing compared to him."

JUSTIN'S POV

"Jewels will you please be my date to the Hall of Fame ceremony," I said into the mirror practicing and hoping that maybe it would sound half way descent when I actually asked her, "Jewels, I would loved it if you would accompany me to the Hall of Fame Ceremony."

"Now why on Earth would she want to go with you?"

I looked in the mirror and saw Wade Barrett.

"Because I've known her-," he cut me off.

"You just think that because you've know her for about five years and she agreed to come to America with you…that she'll want to go to the Hall of Fame Ceremony with you?" he asked.

"Yes," I stated.

He chuckled. "Well why don't you get your head out of the clouds and let a real man ask Jewels to the Ceremony," he said, "After all…that's what she needs."

He left the room and I looked at my picture of Jewels. _'I won't lose her to him,'_ I thought, _'He knows nothing about her.'_

-Later-

JEWELS' POV

"Aw man it's raining," I said as me and Ashley headed out to the parking lot.

"Could be worse," she said chuckling.

"Never say that," I said as we headed to her car.

"JEWELS!"

I turned and saw Justin waving from his car.

"Want to get some dinner?" he asked.

"I'll catch you later Ash," I said as I headed towards Justin.

"Jewels!"

"What now?" I asked.

This time Wade was jogging towards me and good thing he had an umbrella because the newspaper I had was a little soggy.

"I was wondering if you fix the hem on this?" he asked holding out a pair of his wrestling trunks.

"Oh sure Wade," I said taking them and sticking them in my bag with the other things that I had to work on, "I'll get them back to you as soon as I can…now I got to go." I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"I can't let you go with him Jewels," he said.

"Let me go Wade," I said trying to pull my wrist away.

He pulled me close to him. "That whelp can't give you what I can and-," he was suddenly cut off by Justin lunging at him.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Justin yelled tackling Wade.

They started fighting and I knew I couldn't just stand there.

"Stop it both of you!" I yelled trying to pry them apart. That though…was a bad idea on my part.

The next thing I knew I was being thrown back and I slammed into a car. It was like in the movies where everything slows down and you can hear the heart beat and the heavy breathing and then everything starts to get blurry. That's everything that happened after I slammed into the car…I could hear my heart beat…everything was slow and blurry.

I fell to my knees and blinked trying to regain my vision but it wasn't working.

"JEWELS!" I heard Justin yell just before I felt myself hit the ground and everything go black.

JUSTIN'S POV

I pushed Wade out of my way and went and carefully picked up Jewels.

"You idiot," I said looking at him.

He didn't say anything.

"A real man huh," I said standing up with Jewels in my arms, "You don't even have anything to say for yourself."

I went and put Jewels in my car and got in myself and went to the hotel. After getting up to my room and setting Jewels on my bed, I used her phone to call Ashley and it wasn't long before she was at the door with dry clothes and a first aid kit. I left the room for a moment to give Ash a chance to get Jewels into the dry clothes and then she called me back in.

"What happened Justin?" she asked as she cleaned a spot on the back of Jewels' head.

"Wade and I got in a fight and he shoved her out of the way…hard…and she slammed into a car," I replied.

"What were you fighting about?" she asked.

I was quiet and she looked at me.

"Justin," she started, "Do you love Jewels?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Was the fight over Jewels?" she asked.

I nodded.

"You can't let something like this happen again Justin," Ashley said covering Jewels up with a blanket.

Jewels groaned and her eyes slowly started to open.

"Jewels?" I asked quietly.

"Are…are you done f…fighting?" she managed to get out.

"Yes Jewels," I said putting my hand on hers as I sat on the bed next to her, "You're in my hotel room."

She looked at me and yawned. "Can I go to sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," I replied.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I'll see you in the morning Justin," Ashley said before leaving.

I didn't get much sleep that night. I mostly paced the room or sat on the bed just watching Jewels and making sure she was ok.

JEWELS' POV

When I opened my eyes the sun was shinning into the room and my head was absolutely throbbing.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus," I said.

"Do you need some ice?" Justin asked.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"All night," he replied.

"Justin…you should've gotten some sleep," I said.

"I…I couldn't," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"," he said quickly.

I blinked. "Slower please," I said.

"Because I love you and I wanted to make sure that you were okay," he repeated this time slower and more understandable.

I smiled and went to the end of the bed and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Justin," I said.

He turned and kissed me and from that moment on I was more than just the girl who made his suits.


End file.
